happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ultimate Snowball Fight (episode)/Chapter 3
This article is about the third chapter of the eight and special episode of Happy Peep, "The Ultimate Snowball Fight". Plot (Outside of the Rainbow Stadium) *Light: This have to be Mumble and the kids. (Light went inside of the Rainbow Stadium) *Mumble: So kids, what do you want to do today? *Erik: Ummmm......., we should play checkers at the game room since it is located at the Rainbow Stadium. *Shippo: I think that's what we should do. *Mumble: Okay, and play it together before the game. *Erik: Okay dad. *Shippo: We will. (Light appears) *Mumble: Light? what are you doing here. *Light: Mumble! *Mumble: Light! *hugs Light*. *Light: It's good to see you again. *Mumble: So, which team are you going too? *Light: I'm going to be in the Snowburst Squad group. *Mumble: Okay, and your joining with us. (In the Game Room, Shippo and Erik are playing checkers.) *Erik: That was quick. *Shippo: Ooh, i'm almost winning! *Erik: No! (Two minutes later) *Shippo: Yes i won! *Erik: No no no! *Shippo: It's okay Erik, we should play again someday at Penguin-Land. *Erik: Okay, Penguin-Land is my home. *Male Speaker: ATTENTION ALL ULTIMATE SNOWBALL FIGHT TEAM PLAYERS, IF YOUR IN THE SNOWBALL BURST SQUAD TEAM, REPORT TO PLAYER 1'S ROOM. AND IF YOUR IN THE ALPHA COLORS ROOM, REPORT TO PLAYER 2'S ROOM. THIS IS FOR THE ULTIMATE SNOWBALL FIGHT TEAM PLAYERS ONLY! *Shippo: It seems the snowball fight is about to begin. *Mumble: There will be a song before the game and let's go to the locker room. *Shippo: Okay. *Light: And your going to have a good time there. *Shippo: Hi Light. (Back outside of the Rainbow Stadium) *Boss Skua: Well, well, well, our match is gonna start soon. *Dino: Yeah, and it will be time. *Frankie: Alright! let's go! *Boss Skua: *flys with the skuas* Ahhahahahahahahahahhaahahahahahahahhahahaha. (Now, in the stadium game, there was a soccer game playing in the finals when the music "Down" by Jay Sean was playing. A male soccer player, was dodging around the soccer ball, and try to get the goal.) *Lorry Rickerson: Now, he's going to catch after that goal! (The player was moving ahead the red team and now makes a goal.) *Lorry Rickerson: GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE BLUE TEAM! (Everyone was cheering when the blue team won the finals and earn a trophy.) *Red Team Player: What? we lost! *Lorry Rickerson: This is for you blue team *gives the trophy to the blue team*. (Members of the blue team were screaming for their trophy as they won the game) *Lorry Rickerson: Players, i know that you did a good job during the finals and i felt bad for you that you lost. Now, you can go home to Rainbow Downtown. (Players of the soccer team were leaving the Rainbow Stadium) *Lorry Rickerson: OKAY GUYS, THE ULTIMATE SNOWBALL FIGHT IS NEXT, AND I KNOW THAT A BASKETBALL GAME IS COMING UP AND THE CONCERT FOR "IT'S SHAD" WILL BE THERE IN ANY MOMENT. (In Player 1's Room) *Angelo: Ooooohhhh, beat that! *Estefan: Take it easy Angelo. *Mumble: So kids, what do you think about this room? *Erik: It's great. *Shippo: I would say it's quite nice. *Enrique: Sweet! (Meanwhile in the perform area) *Rio: Okay guys, you are going to the Snowball where you are going to perform, "It's Shad". *Phoenix: Alright! *Edwin: Yes! *Seymour: Let's do this! *Dantel: Let's go! (In the stadium game area) *Lorry Rickerson: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! TODAY, THE BASKETBALL FINALS HAS STARTED BEFORE THE ULTIMATE SNOWBALL FIGHT! WE HAVE PLAYERS, BLUE AND RED! RIO, DANTEL AND COACH ORO WILL BE THE JUDGES FOR THE ULTIMATE SNOWBALL FIGHT! *Everyone: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Rio: That's us. *Lorry Rickerson: Now, let's hear it for Rainguin, Emperguin and Esequiel! *Everyone: YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *King Rainguin: WELCOME! *King Emperguin: TO THIS EVENT OF THE ULTIMATE SNOWBALL FIGHT! *Esequiel: You are going to enjoy it! (In Paulet Island) *Male Adelie Penguin: Look, it's Esequiel! *Everyone: YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Back at the stadium game area) *Lorry Rickerson: Now everything is set up, and let have the basketball game begins and the hit song, "IT'S SHAD!". (The game started when the beep sound started to begin the basketball game, The Snowball begins to open to have the Emperors and the Adelies to perform as the song "It's Shad" begins.) *Terry: *singing* Whatcha going do, if the game has start? *Edwin: *singing* And your going to be late for the big bash game. *Seymour: *singing* When the basketball come here and it is not a volleyball Now you are going to win and you now going to lose GO! *Penguin Crowd: *singing* Whooooooooooaaaaaaaaaa Whooooooooooaaaaaaaaaa Whooooooooooaaaaaaaaaa Whooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Whooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *Phoenix: *singing* We will go to work and we now going to play When the baby penguin come and it like Noah the Elder *Terry: *singing* And i like to eat some fish and go play in the big pool *Seymour: *singing* And my son like to kick birds. And his name is Atticus! *Lorry Rickerson: Okay everyone, 4-7 has hit the road and someone is coming to be the legendary player. And he has played in many games and you know he's coming to play with us. And IT'S SHAD THE PLAYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shad the Player appears from the door by returning late from the game as entering the Blue Team) *Penguin Crowd: *singing* IT'S SHAD!!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW LIKE THIS? IT'S SHAD! (''Shad score a point on the blue team and now beating the red team) *Penguin Crowd: *singing* ''IT'S SHAD!!!!!!!!!! HE'S HERE TO PLAY IT'S SHAD! *Lorry Rickerson: 7-7 has hit on the worldwide *beep sound starts*. *Phoenix *singing* My name is Phoenix like a legend fire bird My brother name is Mumble that like to tap in the snow *Terry: *singing* And the clinking on the snow. And the clinking on the ice Will not happen in this planet like the penguin capturer GO! *Ramón: *singing* I will now be a hero I will now be a captain I will now come like a Mr. Shad. Go! *Raul: *singing* He's so perfect, Super Mr. Shad! *Rinaldo: *singing* He's so perfect, Super Mr. Shad! '' *The Amigos: *singing* ''WE GOT IT! *Shad the Player: *singing* Whatcha going do, if the game has start? And i like to go to work, and i like to play some games. I do swimming, basketball, volleyball, and everything. The best player is here and i will go to the game, GO! *King Rainguin: 99 and 99. *King Emperguin: It seems that a team is gonna vote. *Esequiel: AND WE ARE GOING TO START THE FINALS OF THE BASKETBALL GAME, WHO EVER SCORES WINS! AND LET HEAR IT FOR MR. SHAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *The Chours: *singing* IT'S SHAD!!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW LIKE THIS? IT'S SHAD! (''Shad dodges around the players and hurry to make it to the shot.) *Penguin Crowd: *singing* ''IT'S SHAD!!!!!!!!!! HE'S HERE TO PLAY IT'S SHAD! *Lorry Rickerson: Let hear it for him one more time, 3, 2, 1 GO! *The Chours: *singing* IT'S SHAD!!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW LIKE THIS? IT'S SHAD! (''Shad is gonna make it to the score) *Penguin Crowd: *singing* ''IT'S SHAD!!!!!!!!!! HE WIN RIGHT NOW IT'S SHAD! SHAD! SHAD! SHAD! SHAD! SHAD! '' ''(''Shad suddenly makes a shot the wins the game) *Lorry Rickerson: FINALLLYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S HEAR IT FOR SHAD! *Everyone: YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Phoenix: Yeah, Shad! *Terry: That's awazing! (Meanwhile in the top circle size of the stadium, there were skuas not liking it.) *Dino: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Frankie: This sucks! *Boss Skua: Well, well, well, there going down! *Ultra Skuas Boss: So Alpha, you're going to stop them? *Boss Skua: Sure, Mumble and Phoenix are going to be the ones to be dead. *Ultra Skuas Boss: Alpha, your in the Alpha Colors team. Right? *Boss Skua: Yeah. *Ultra Skuas Boss: That's good. (Back in the game) *Lorry Rickerson: Shad, what can you say? *Shad the Player: Well, in many years, i participant on playing basketball and it was my favorite sport to play. *Lorry Rickerson: Oh, tell me about. *Shad the Player: It was fun and super great. And i dodged the balls when it is not dodgeball. *Lorry Rickerson: I say, it's awazing. *Shad the Player; Thanks everyone. *Phoenix: Hey, it's the least we could do. *Lorry Rickerson: Basketball players, go home, and Seymour and Edwin, you can now leave the watch the game and LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! TODAY IT IS THE DAY TO START THE ULTIMATE SNOWBALL FIGHT! LET HAVE THE SNOWBURST SQUAD AND THE ALPHA COLORS TO COME AND JOIN THE FIGHT TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Mumble: That's us! *Angelo: Let's go Mumble. *Lorry Rickerson: Vocals, you can leave this place and watch the show. *Carmen: Okay. *Lorry Rickerson: Now *jumps on the cloud with three penguins*, we are going to have 10 snowballs in each place. A lot of snow is going to be on the game if you make one, and NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO CURSE ON SOMEONE WHEN THEY HIT YOU! *Boss Skua: Let's go guys. *Ultra Skuas Boss: Do it Alpha or we lose the game. *Lorry Rickerson: YOU HAVE THE JUDGES, DANTEL, COACH ORO, AND RIO! *Phoenix: *looks at the skuas* There's our enemies. We will take them down and win the game. Those bad birds are so going down! *Mumble: Yeah. *Lorry Rickerson: OKAY EVERYONE, SPREAD AROUND AND NOW, OUR GAME BEGINS! FIRST, IF THE PENGUINS WIN, THEY WILL HAVE PENGUIN-LAND THE MOST POPULAR PLACE SINCE THE DOOMBERG SMASHED EMPEROR-LAND. LAST, IF THE SKUAS WIN, ALL OF THE PENGUIN-LANDS WILL BE DESTROYED BY BOSS SKUA. UNDERSTOOD? *Mumble and Boss Skua: YES! *Lorry Rickerson: So BEGIN!!! *Rio: LET'S GO! (The song "Kung Fu Z" begin to play when the ultimate snowball fight begins to play.) *Lorry Rickerson: Skuas, you will catch the snowballs with your feet. *Phoenix: What about us? *Lorry Rickerson: Not you penguins, you can use your fins to get a snowball. *Phoenix: Those bad birds are so going down! We win, most of our nightmares will be gone. (Angelo picks up as snowball and throw it at Frankie) *Frankie: Ow! *Angelo: Haha. (Erik uses a huge snowball and throw it againist a group of skuas) *Rio: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ERIK HAS THROW A HUGE SNOWBALL AT THE GROUP. *Ultra Skuas Boss: NO! *Phoenix: You take that Boss Skua, your friends are going to be kicked out of the Rainbow World. *Boss Skua: How do you know that? *Phoenix: Well, you should pay for it. (Shippo and Terry were hiding on a snowpile cave to find if any of the skuas are here) *Terry: Hello? is anyone here? *Shippo: I'm here, Terry. *Terry: Oh, it's you Shippo, no one is here in this pile. *Shippo: Are we in the snowball fight as well? *Terry: Yes. *Brokebeak: I got you! *Terry: Oh no you don't *throw snowball at Brokebeak*. *Shippo: We did it! (Back at the game, Estefan was running from the 6 skuas attacking him) *Dantel: It may seem that the skuas are going to take over the penguin-lands as possible. *Estefan: HELO ME! *Enrique: I got them *throw a snowball at one skua*. *Skua #1: Shift! *Skua #2: Oh no! *Skua #3: You see that coming! (In the snowpile cave, Mumble, Erik and Phoenix were hiding) *Erik: What taking so long? *Phoenix: The skuas that are hiding and waiting. *Mumble: Man, this is boring. (In the crowd) *Alonso: So, the Amigos are defeating off the skuas. *Ramen: Oh my. *Zurina: I hope we win! *Limon: I guess. *Rimon: Come on Angelo, you can do it! (Back in the game) *Esequiel: Now it seems that Terry and Light are throwed off the ring! *Terry: What? *Light: We just fell into that water! *Angelo: The Friends of 7 Penguins, come here. *Estefan: What? *Raphael: What do you have? *Amigos: Are you sure? *Angelo: We are going to do a tag team together to order to stop the skuas and Boss Skua. *Enrique: Let's do this. (Back in the crowd) *Fastino: Roy, can you believe this? *Roy the Elder: There teaming up as they not suspose to. *Xever the Elder: But there in a group together. *Hersila: Let them do it whatever they want to. (Angelo and his pack started on making a huge snowball) *Angelo: 1, 2, 3 GO! (Angelo pushed on the big huge snowball and head over to the skuas and defeated them quicky!) *Angelo: YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! I'M BRAVE MORE THAN RAMON! *Ramón: HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! *Raul: That was our goal to stop them but you cheated during the game and we lose instead! *Estefan: Guys no, look! *The Amigos: WHAT? *Boss Skua: You seem that i could get revenge on you both. *Ramón: What? but you defeated him Angelo. *Angelo: He wasn't with the group, it's too hard to find him easly. (The snowpile cave exit was destroyed by the three penguins hiding) *Mumble: Okay, there not there but- WHAT? *Boss Skua: I GIVE YOU A BOW-TIE NEXT! *files to Phoenix* *Phoenix: But i was born with one already *Boss Skua catches Phoenix*. *Memphis: SON! *Norma Jean: Oh no! *Maurice: Were doomed! (In a cracked ice) *Boss Skua: Now it is your turn to get a real one. *Phoenix: But it's fake! it is a tatoo! *Boss Skua: I don't care, instead of giving you a bow-tie, i'm giving you cancer! *Phoenix: NO! *punches Boss Skua* *Boss Skua: Ow! you freaking dummy! *Ultra Skuas Boss: I'm breaking the screen for the score since there losing. (The Ultra Skuas Boss break down the screen glass for the game and everyone was shocked) *Terry: Hey! *Ultra Skuas Boss: OKAY GUYS! THIS IS THE FINAL ROUND! IF YOU WIN, WE WON'T DESTROY YOUR HOMES AND IF YOU LOSE, ALL OF YOUR HOMES WILL BE DESTROYED BY ME! *Coach Oro: Can you see that? *Rio: I'm not working in Skua-Land! *Dantel: And theres like no more penguins around Antarctica! (Back in the game) *Mumble: Guys, do something! *Light: We make a huge snowball and attack the Boss Skua on easly. *Erik: Yeah right! *Miss Viola: Erik! do you have a tail feather!? *Erik: Yes i have a tail feather! *Miss Viola: Then you shift it my dear. *Erik: Boo-ya! *Michelle: Do it grandson, you defeated the Polar Bear Squad once and then Darksmoke. '''TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST PART OF THE EPISODE' Previous: The Ultimate Snowball Fight/Chapter 2 Next: The Ultimate Snowball Fight/Epilogue Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep